OFC Champions League
Auckland City FC | most successful team= Auckland City FC(4 Titles) | current = 2012–13 OFC Champions League }} The OFC Champions League, also known as the O-League, is the premier football competition in Oceania. It is organized by the OFC, Oceania's football governing body. It has been organized since 2007 under the current format, following its successor, the Oceania Club Championship. Four O-League titles have been won by teams from New Zealand and one was won by a team from another country, Papua New Guinea champion Hekari United, who won the competition in the 2009-2010 season by defeating New Zealand team Waitakere United and also becoming the first Pacific team to have won it. The Oceania Club Championship At first, this competition was played as a single playoff match between champions of New Zealand and Australia. That competition was held in 1987 and Adelaide City won the inaugural season. Then 12 years pause came, until OFC organized next, all Oceania cup. In January 1999 Oceania Club Championship was held in Fijian cities of Nadi and Lautoka. Nine teams took part, with Australian side South Melbourne won the trophy. They also qualified to next year's FIFA Club World Cup. Next competition was held two years later, with again Australian team winning the title. Wollongong Wolves won it, beating Vanuatu representative Tafea in final. Two more editions were held under this name and format, with Sydney and Auckland City winning titles. OFC decided to change competition format, and name, so next edition will be known as OFC Champions League Format Oceania Club Championship The Oceania Club Championship was played on one or two venues, in one host country. It was played with two or three groups with single round-robin format, semifinals and final. It usually lasted about 10 days, with matches being played every 2 days. Oceania Champions League OFC decided to change competition format, to make its main competition more interesting and more important to competing clubs. The first two seasons saw competition with two groups of three teams each, and from the third edition onwards it consists of two groups of four teams each. Group winners progress to the final, played in double playoff format, with the winner taking the title. Unlike its previous format, O-League lasts more than a half year, starting in October and ending next year, in April. The O-League winner qualifies to FIFA Club World Cup, entering the competition in playoff round. Since 2012-13 season O-League changed it's format. At first, we saw introduction of qualifying stage, with champions of four weakest leagues compete for a play-off spot with the representative of country with worst record from previous edition of the O-League, and later we saw schedule and format change for main tournament too. It was decided that competition will be played between March and May 2013 with introduction of semifinal stage and final played on neutral venue. First O-League one-legged final will be played in Auckland. Future It has been suggested that the Wellington based Australian A League club, the Wellington Phoenix, should take part in the O-League. This is unlikely to happen because, despite being based in New Zealand, the Wellington Phoenix are technically an Australian team. Their players are all registered with Football Federation Australia which is part of the Asian Football Confederation. Winners and runners up Past winners are: Oceania Club Championship/Oceania Champions Cup Finals Oceania Champions League Statistics Notes 1 teams from these nations start from Preliminary round from season 2012-13 on 2 Australia is no longer OFC member Teams in bold take part in 2012-13 edition Club records Biggest win *All-time **'Central United' beat Lotoha'apai 16-0 in 1999 **'Wollongong Wolves' beat Lotha'apai 16-0 in 2001 *Champions League era **'Waitakere United' beat Tefana 10-0 in 2011-2012 Biggest aggregate win *All-time **'Magenta' beat Nikao Sokattack 9-1 (4-0, 5-1) in 2005 (preliminary) *Champions League era **'Auckland City' beat Koloale 9-4 (7-2, 2-2) in 2008-2009 (final) **'Auckland City' beat Amicale 6-1 (2-1, 4-0) in 2010-2011 (final) Highest scoring match *All-time **'Malaita Eagles' - Konica 14-2 in 1999 **'Central United' - Lotoha'apai 16-0 in 1999 **'Lotoha'apai' - Wollongong Wolves 0-16 in 2001 *Champions League era **'Waitakere United' - Tefana 10-0 in 2011-2012 **'Auckland City' - Koloale 7-3 in 2011-2012 Most goals scored in a season *All-time **'Wollongong Wolves' scored 43 goals in 2001 *Champions League era **'Auckland City' scored 24 goals in 2008-2009 Most goals scored in a group stage *All-time **'Wollongong Wolves' scored 38 goals in 2001 (in 5 games; 7.6 goals per game) *Champions League era **'Waitakere United' scored 21 goals in 2011-2012 Most goals conceded in a season *All-time **'Lotoha'apai' conceded 42 goals in 2001 *Champions League era **'Manu-Ura' conceded 23 goals in 2009-2010 Most games without losing *'Auckland City' in 27 games; started on 20 February 2008 and finished on 31 March 2012 Most games won in row *'Auckland City' won 9 games in a row; started on 21 February 2011 and finished on 4 March 2012 All games won in a single season *'South Melbourne' won 4 games in 1999 *'Wollongong Wolves' won 7 games in 2001 *'Sydney' won 5 games in 2005 *'Auckland City' won 5 games in 2006 Most games without winning *'Manu-Ura' in 13 games; they have never won a match, with 0-2-11 record Most games lost in row *'Sobou' lost 6 games in a row; 3 games each in 2005 and 2006; lost each match they played in this competition Player records Most goals scored *All-time **'Sasho Petrovski' scored 17 goals *Champions League era **'Daniel Koprivcic' scored 16 goals Most goals scored in a season *All-time **'Sasho Petrovski' scored 13 goals for Wollongong Wolves in 2001 *Champions League era **'Keryn Jordan' scored 8 goals for Auckland City in 2008-2009 **'Fenedy Masauvakalo' scored 8 goals for Amicale in 2010-2011 Most goals scored in a single match *All-time **'Sasho Petrovski' scored 7 goals in Wollongong Wolves 16-0 win over Lotoha'apai *Champions League era **'Roy Krishna' scored 5 goals in Waitakere United 10-0 win over Tefana Notes reviewed on April 29, 2012 References See also * International club competition records * Oceania Cup Winners Cup Links * OFC Official Website Category:OFC Champions League Champions League, OFC ar:دوري أبطال أوقيانوسيا لكرة القدم az:OFK Çempionlar Liqası ca:Lliga de Campions de l'OFC cs:Liga mistrů OFC de:OFC Champions League es:Liga de Campeones de la OFC hif:OFC Champions League fr:Ligue des champions de l'OFC ko:OFC 챔피언스리그 id:Liga Champions OFC it:OFC Champions League lt:OFC Čempionų lyga hu:OFC-bajnokok ligája nl:OFC Champions League ja:OFCチャンピオンズリーグ pl:Klubowe mistrzostwa Oceanii w piłce nożnej pt:Liga dos Campeões da OFC ro:Liga Campionilor OFC ru:Лига чемпионов ОФК fi:OFC Champions League sv:OFC Champions League tr:OFC Şampiyonlar Ligi uk:Ліга чемпіонів ОФК zh:大洋洲聯賽冠軍盃